


The Wisp: GhostChild!Reader x Makara Clan

by Snowefox



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Mituna/Meulin/Porrim, Other, Reader is a child ghost, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You looked outside your attic window staring as a moving truck pulled up to your house. The small family that pulled up had no idea what hell they were walking into. This was your home and you were determined to run them out of it. </p><p>GhostChild!Reader x Makara clan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fan fiction giveaway prize winner from on DA: Kisames-Real-Girl had requested. On a side note w/a - whatever animal. Warning this story have to deal with very religious material, serious matter like child abuse, and very supernatural things. I would like to state in advance I did some research into Ouija boards but I didn’t use all the information. I found because Ouija boards you can not connect to one person. It’s a tool to create a portal into the spirit realm either were both good or bad spirits and demons to communicate with them. I personally have never taken them lightly and it is a very serious matter. Ouija boards are NOT children games. But never the less enjoy the story darlings.

A truck and car pulled up to an empty house on a quiet old urban street. As the passenger side door of the car opened to show off a 15 year old boy with shaggy black hair and a dopey half smile on his face. The Driver side door opens to show another older teen who looked almost identical if it wasn’t for the straight wavy black mane of hair. As both moved to the truck the youngest got could up looking at the house. This was going to be his family’s new home...

Gamzee looked up at the house as he sighed it looked something his father would buy. It was a small house as there was only the three of them but it looked like it had seen better days. Gamzee looked at the windows to see something in the attic window. Gamzee narrowed his eyes before a hand touched his shoulder. “Oh shit!”

Gamzee leaped from his spot and away before looking behind him to see his brother Kurloz smiling at him holding a box before gesturing for him to take it. Gamzee laughed as he took it. “Motherfucking scared the wickedness and miracles out of me, my brother.”

Kurloz smirked moving his hands; ‘Figured you were all up and wickedly glazed over. What were you looking at brother?’

Gamzee shrugged; “Nothing Kurbro. Where-”

Gamzee looked at the truck as sound shouted from it; “Get motherfucking moving you two. If you motherfucking have time to talk you motherfucking have time to work. I motherfucking need to get this motherfucking piece of shit back to the motherfucking lot by 6.” Gamzee watched as a rather tall and large man walked out of the truck holding three boxes. His long black fruzzy mane moved around him as he moved to them.

Gamzee apologized; “Sorry dad where does this motherfucking go?”

Gamzee watched as his dad placed a box into Kurloz’s hands. “That’s to the motherfucking attic.”

Gamzee nodded lightly as he went to the open door to go into the house. As he walked in however he was very impressed. It looked like it hadn’t age since the 70’s no wonder his father bought it. Gamzee moved through the kitchen which was where you walked in from the front door and then through the living room before going up the stairs.

As he rounded the top of the stairs he seen the attic latter was down so he went to it and moved up it to place the box down. As he walked around the attic he placed the box down on top of some others that his dad had already place up there but as he place it down he got the feeling someone was watching him.

Gamzee turned his head before looking around to see no one was watching him. He laughed it off nervously as he rubbed his arm in the same reaction. He was always paranoid to be alone it was normal as he watched to many horror movies and it was a new place. Gamzee brushed it off as he moved down the latter but he was unaware of the presence that stalked him.

At the only light course of the attic in front of the glass window was an invisible house owner. The house owner was a tiny eight year old ghost that had lived here since she had died. If anyone could see you other then whiny little babies, they would find you a bit short for your age with messy h/c hair, pretty e/c eyes and wearing kids evening wear that you had died in.

It took a long time to figure out you were died but after the first ‘new’ home owner you figured it out and you enjoyed the hell you put them through for being in your house even more so when they changed something. You currently though stood in front of the window as you watched the new patch of people moved into your house.

You frowned why couldn’t people leave this house and you alone. New people changed things and changing things was the reason why your parents hadn’t come back or your big best-est brother. You sighed as you rolled your shoulders before cracking your fingers. You may be the sizes of a eight year old because that’s how old you were but these intruders were going to get a rude awakening.

You smiled as you looked at the boxes first order of business mess with these boxes in your space. You moved to them just enough to cause the tops to fall over and spill onto the floor and some more breakable things fall down the latter. You giggled in amusement as you cheer the other boy curse and a louder one shout. You disappeared through the wall to your hiding spot for now. You would have to wait till they got settled to start your true fun.

Gamzee looked at his father who shouted at him for being careless with the boxes. Gamzee sighed he was sure as hell he placed the boxes right on each other. After a bit of a tongue licking he was send to move furniture with his brother. Gamzee sighed what a disaster that was.

Like it wasn’t bad enough for them that they moved to his dad’s old town but he had left all of his friends and life behind him. He was going to be starting Highschool all by himself well at least he wouldn’t be alone in it. His best and wicked older brother would be there two but that was little help to him. Gamzee sighed as he started moving the couch in. “Well it can’t get any worse right bro?”

Kurloz raised at brow at him before moving his mouth as his hands were busy holding the couch. ‘Careful what you wish for bro.’ Unfortunately either boys would know how deadly Gamzee’s words going to be.

It had been months since then and both Gamzee and Kurloz had settled into there school and life here a lot easier then they first thought. Gamzee had quickly found better friends then what he had and he learned that his dad really did live here as some of the teachers taught his father as well. Kurloz settled in very nicely as well it seemed he was lucky enough to find his own group of friends.

The home front was still the same though there father rarely came out of the basement during the day only to make dinner or go out of business for commissioners which would leave Gamzee and Kurloz alone on there own. It didn’t used to be like that Gamzee and Kurloz always had there mother with them but she had past one a few years before they moved. She and Kurloz had gotten into a car accident which killed there mother and took Kurloz’s voice away as the seat belt had erupted his voice box from where it hit him.

It was properly the reason for the move as at least his father could kept track of them here unlike in the big city. The only thing that unnerved the two boys was the house they living in and the weird stuff that would happen. Kurloz, Gamzee and there dad who everyone call HB had been losing or miss placing there keys. But more then that strange and scary things were happening as well. Either Gamzee or Kurloz had known that anything was happening to each other or what could have been happening to there father.

As the weeks wore on it seemed the active increased and Kurloz was the unfortunately the first one to get your opening act. One day you were thinking on how to get them away when you came up with a dangerous but good idea.

Kurloz was sitting in his room doing some homework and planning out designs for his course when he looked at his door when her heard someone knock at it. Kurloz grunted as a signal to come in which he figured was Gamzee. Kurloz heard the door open as the door creaked. Kurloz turned around to see that there was no one there.

Kurloz frowned as he got up from his desk to look down the hallway. He seen just the ends of a shoe going into the attic. The latter was down which caused him to frown. Kurloz moved to the latter before grunting again before waiting to hear Gamzee speak. He frowned before snorting as he stepped up the latter to look around. He seen nothing there other then the boxes they had up there and the art supplies.

Kurloz scanned a little before his father’s voice suddenly popped out from no where. “What the fuck are you in the attic for boy?”

Kurloz jumped before whipping his head down to see his father standing there with a hard and narrowed eyes look at his face. Kurloz shrank a little as he moved down so he could signal what had happened. ‘Gamzee went up into the attic. He was playing around at my door knocking I thought he wanted something.’

Kurloz watched his father’s face turn lightly. “Motherfucker you taking your motherfucking pills right? Gamzee isn’t motherfucking home. Tiny motherfucker is motherfucking at that loud motherfucker’s place for the motherfucking night.”

Kurloz paused before signaling. ‘Then who the hell took the latter down and went up it?!’

Kurloz watched his father fluff him off. “Motherfucking have to count your motherfucking pills again.” Kurloz frowned as his father turned away fixing the attic latter and closing the door before going to his room which was at the end of the hall.

Kurloz stood in the hall as he doubted himself for a moment it had been a long time since he had seen an spirit so maybe it was all in his head. Kurloz shook his head before going back into his room very unsettled for the rest of the night.

You looked from the attic door as you moved your head through it. You were going to scared the older boy off the latter but when his father came in you were to scared too. He reminded you greatly of your friends father. He was a mean men who would beat your brother for lesser offenses like taking a cup of juice to drink when he didn’t ask him.

You wrinkled your nose before smiling. You could drive the other kids crazy after all they were in your home so you made the rules as you had to get them away so you parents could find you. You snickered that was going to be the plan then. You smiled before rubbing your ghostly hands together this was going to be fun.

You found out quickly though that the eldest had the ability to see you. You found it funny that he had the same name as your best friend Kurloz cause your best friend was never one to believe in ghosts. But this one had it and it was an bad twist for you as you had scared him in the bathroom as he seen you half way into the tub to turn the water freezing cold.

You froze as he gave a horrible sound of a scream. You unused to being seen disappear and hid in your hiding spot for the rest of the week know having to plan around that. Your hiding spot as you called it was the closet in youngest’s room who was called Gamzee.

You really didn’t like the boy in your room. As he would be at his desk for hours talking to people on a light box. It was very bothersome as he was absorbed into it and he was much like the father of the home. He dismissed what you were doing as the house being old.

You hid in your closet watching him before you watched him plug in the light box into the wall. You scowled before moving to drain the battery so he was to late to charge it and lose all his work. You were jolted suddenly with the tickling pulse because as you drained his battery he plugged it in sending the electric energy through you.

You smiled as you felt your being radiated with energy you never knew was possible. You could feel your form and essence get stronger and more powerful. You giggled which caused Gamzee to turn around looking around before he got up and opened his door before looking around again.

He seemed to shiver lightly before he moved sitting back down in front of the light box. This caused you to smile evilly if it took a few minutes of draining to get your giggles to manifest who could you do with a whole hell of a charge on you. As you let go of the battery you tapped your hands together in a evilly devious way. You knew of what you were going to do and it was going to be the most evil plan yet.

You had waited a fully week to go by before you could do your master plan as you need large amount of energy for it. The pair needed to be on edge for this to work. You knew there father was getting sick of there jumpy behavior which you were quite smug about. You knew without fail both boys wold watch horror movies every Friday night around seven o’clock right after supper.

You made sure you were quiet and hidden into the wall as much as you didn’t like it you couldn’t tip off Kurloz till you were ready. You had been charging yourself on Gamzee’s light box battery like a pig on corn. It annoyed him to be charging it every ten minutes but you didn’t care you felt alive.

You shook the thought away as you heard Gamzee’s nervous laugh; “Paranormal Activity three I borrowed it off of Sollux.” There was a pause before Gamzee gave a odd sound. “W-well it’s uh funny. I means it’s motherfucking like all up and fake shit. I mean all houses crack and pipes knock...” You snorted oh they’ll knock alright hopeful it’ll be there heads doing the knocking.

As the boys settled in and got absorb into the movie you slide carefully out of the wall as to not catch there attention. You gave a covered laugh as both jumped as something on the TV scared them. You glanced through one of the pictures hanging up to see a shadowy figure this had you smiled before trying to copy that. You moved from your spot as you put on your scary face.

Gamzee moved to grab more popcorn when he caught movement in the corner of his eyes which drew his eyes from the TV to the corner of the living room. Gamzee’s eyes widen to cup saucers before Kurloz looked at him before following his glaze which caused the eldest mouth to drop open.

As Gamzee looked at the spot at the corner as did Kurloz what they saw was the black tiny figure stood there both teens moved up and away from the couch as it growled like some vicious animal. Both boys looked at each other as if they were seeing if the other was seeing it. The shadow grew from tiny child to a bigger and darker one.

Gamzee trembled as he shouted; “Dad! Dad!”

Kurloz flinched as the shadow stared to cause the tables and the lamps to tremble and shake as the lights went. Kurloz grabbed Gamzee before he ran out of the room as there father came up from the basement to see what the yelling was about. “What the fuck are you two motherfucking doing? What’s the fuck is all the motherfucking screaming about?!”

Gamzee wrapped his arms around his father’s waist holding onto him tightly freaked out by the whole thing. Kurloz gestured fast about what they seen before there father got really angry. “Not this motherfucking shit again! Motherfucking Kurloz stop this fucking shit and Gamzee your fucking fifteen grow the fuck up.” There father dislodged Gamzee from him before he moved into the living room. “There’s nothing motherfucking there see! No fucking lamps down or tables turned over! It’s in your motherfucking minds so either get it or I’ll fucking put you both in under my motherfucking drugs!”

Gamzee and Kurloz flinched as they’re father stalked away not before whacking them on the back of the heads for scaring the shit out of him as he thought they were being murdered or something. Gamzee and Kurloz looked at each other before moving up the stairs to Kurloz’s room as they both knew you stayed in Gamzee’s room as Gamzee had the most activity.

For the rest of the night both boys seemed to soak up the other for comfort it seemed they were alone in this. As Gamzee laid with Kurloz in the bed as both had a long talk about what had happened and what had been happening to both of them. Gamzee blurted out a random thought. “It’s good I’m not going crazy with this shit. I just wish I could see it. I mean it’s properly motherfucking twisted demon looking-”

Kurloz nudged Gamzee before saying. ‘It is a little girl.’

Gamzee frowned. “How do you know though?”

Kurloz paused for a minute before gesturing with his hands. ‘Gamzee I can see her, I have psychic ability and it’s stronger then most but I can see her but I can’t communicate with her. I know used to see mother as well but she hasn’t been around in a while. Anyways the point is she’s a little brat I just wish I knew how to take care of her or come up with a deal or something.’

Gamzee licked his lips. “Isn’t it all up and dangerous to do that bro. I mean isn’t she dangerous?”

Kurloz shrugged; ‘I don’t know brother. I don’t think so if she was dangerous she’d be also be bugging dad but I think she’s just trying to drive us both crazy or make dad think we are.’

Gamzee hummed lightly before he sighed dramatically. “This is all up and motherfucking stupid bro what do we do?”

Kurloz hummed before patting Gamzee’s arm in a there, there motion. ‘For know nothing till we figure out what we’re dealing with. We need to keep this a secret between the pair of us.’

Gamzee voiced at his older brother. “But bro I have Karkat coming over on Monday to do our motherfucking science project. What if tiny sis all up and motherfucking attacks him!”

Kurloz sighed lightly and waved his hand in a dismissal before signing. ‘I’ve brought home other people before remember Mituna and Meulin? She didn’t all up and fucking scare them.’

Gamzee frowned; “Well that’s true...”

Kurloz smiled at Gamzee flashing his teeth. ‘There ,there little best-est bro. Everything will be fine I promise. I’ll figure something out in the mean time toughen up little man we have a motherfucking ghost to keep behaved.’

Gamzee rolled over on the bed so his back was facing Kurloz’s face. “Alright bro but I’m all motherfucking sleeping with you tonight. That tiny motherfucker scares the motherfucking shit out of me.”

Kurloz sighed before shrugging as he pulled up the blankets. Kurloz placed his hand on Gamzee’s back giving it a slight rub as a good night. Gamzee smiled; “Yeah good night to you too brother.”

After that night Kurloz did what he told Gamzee he would. He started to research and figure out what to do. What he found however was more *open doors then closed ones. Well Gamzee on the other hand did would Kurloz told him too. He was careful to keep away from what they figured out to be your spaces and he had little problem maybe a towel or two in the toilet but it was kind civil.

Gamzee felt a little better enough so were he didn’t seem to worry when Karkat came over. At the moment Gamzee yawned as he and Karkat fiddled with there projects for science. “You motherfucking want all up some faygo my brother?”

Karkat shook his head as Gamzee excused himself from the room to go get a drink. Karkat watched the other leave the door open as he twiddled with wrapping the wiring together before getting up and touching Gamzee’s laptop to look at the picture.

You frowned peaking from your closet another boy was in your space this will not do. You had been getting comfortable in the fact that Gamzee and Kurloz had been giving you space and not trying to break your rules but these boys broke a major rule.

How dare this boy touch Gamzee’s thing without the other permission but more then that how dare they bring another into your space and a low medium at that. You didn’t mind Kurloz as he lived here and he could keep Gamzee away from you but this one was to close to your safety zone. It was your house and your safety zone darn it and you were going to let him know you wanted him out! You wanted no more people here as there wouldn’t be any room for your mother and father to find you this wasn’t a full house!

You felt anger boil at your ghostly self as you taught this boy and Gamzee a lesson in giving you space. You slammed the closet door open which had the boy look at you. Karkat looked at the closet as it slammed opened. He seen a girl not more then 8 or 9 standing there glaring at him. Her hair was a h/c color and her eye’s were a e/c color but caused him to pause was the fact she looked angry at him and the fact she started to scream at him.

Karkat moved as the hair on the back of his neck stood up as she flipped the table which fall onto the floor before she grabbed the scissors from the floor and throw it had him. Karkat covered his face only to feel nothing hit him. Karkat slowly uncovered his face to see the girl was gone and the door was open.

Karkat huffed and trembled as Gamzee ran up the stairs to see what that noise was. “Bro what’s going on? Where’s your wicked chill brother?”

Karkat huffed looking at Gamzee. “You’re sisters a fucking crazy nut job!”

Gamzee frowned; “Brother I have no wicked sister. It’s only me and Kurloz mom couldn’t have anymore kids.”

Karkat paled as he spoke which send Gamzee in a panic. “Then who the fuck was that girl that was in here with me...” Both jumped as the closet door swung open then slammed shut. Karkat trembled as he spoke; “Please tell me you saw that too.”

Gamzee licked his lips that were suddenly dry. “Y-yeah Karbro...”

Karkat back up from his spot. “Gamzee walk out very slowly and don’t look behind you.” Gamzee nodded as he did was Karkat said as the other boy spoke. “Hey, crazy fucker we’ll get out of the room but don’t fucking follow us out.”

You smiled as Gamzee closed the door you felt like you had done good and won. You snorted lightly before moving from Gamzee’s room to Kurloz’s to make sure they didn’t go into his room or they’d both get a rude awakening. Karkat grabbed a hold of Gamzee’s arm as both raced out of the house through the back porch.

Both huffed like crazy as Karkat spoke. “Holy fucking shit!”

Karkat turned to as Gamzee spoke; “Motherfucking tiny ghost sis never fucking did shit like that before...”

Gamzee regretted saying that as Karkat looked at him and shouted; “You have a ghost and knew it?! Damn it Gamzee! You don’t bring a medium into a haunted house without telling them! It’s why I fucking asked you!”

Gamzee shrank a little as Karkat paced in the back yard. There place apparently was known to be haunted as much as Gamzee and Kurloz disagreed to save face for there father. Gamzee spoke softly; “Sorry my crabby brother; I fucking thought she wouldn’t try anything with Kurloz’s friends and dad’s. I mean she’s only bugs me since she knows Kurbro can see her. I so motherfucking in the wrong. I’m sorry my wicked crabby brother.”

Karkat rubbed his eyes; “Do you know how many you have? Anymore I should be aware of before they to try to stab me?”

Gamzee shrugged. “I don’t know Karbro I’m not what you fucking call a motherfucking knowledge person. Kurloz motherfucking said there is a motherfucking little girl here but I don’t think a little girl could do that.”

Karkat sighed before throwing his hands up. “Of course you don’t, heaven fucking forbid anyone fucking knows what to do! Fucking shit. Grab my things Gamzee we’re going to finish our work at my place and so I can fucking give you a proper talking too.”

Gamzee looked at Karkat; “Brother I really don’t want to-” Karkat glared at Gamzee who submitted to him. “Alright my crabby wicked brother...” Least just say Gamzee made a mental note to never ever not tell Karkat anything ever again. His ears were ringing for days not that he didn’t get some sympathy from you as you didn’t pull anything other then hide away his keys.

The only upside was that Karkat had gotten Gamzee to agree to see Dave’s sister Rose she was a medium or something. Gamzee let it slip to Kurloz as he wasn’t going to be home so to watch for you. But you weren’t the only person the brothers had to look out for it was there father as well.

Gamzee had lied to his dad slightly about going out with Karkat but it wasn’t like he was going to understand. So on the weekend Gamzee had walked to Karkat’s in to pick him up as they were going to meet Dave and his twin at the local park. Karkat was waiting for Gamzee was we walked up.

Gamzee smiled seeing Karkat there holding a book as he walked down. “Here fuck ass.”

Gamzee took the book seeing it was a bible. “What’s this brother?”

Karkat twitched his nose in annoyance. “In case that fucking girl isn’t the only crazy one. You need to protect yourself. I bookmarked a couple of verses for you to read. It should wore off any bad presences.” Gamzee nodded as he held onto the book as they walked to the park.

It wasn’t long till both heard Dave shout. “Makara! Vantas over here!’ Gamzee waved back as he noticed a girl beside Dave. They looked nothing like twins as she had different shade of blonde and different eyes. She was more of in the realm of Gothic like look with the long black skirt and skull on her shirt.

Karkat looked at Gamzee who was staring at Rose as he introduced him to her. “ Gamzee, this is Rose she’s come here to give you some advice about what to do and help us out on what to do.”

Gamzee shook her hand as she smiled holding it. “I’ve heard a lot about you and your problem. By the sounds of it you got a territorial and funny one.”

Dave rolled his eyes lightly from his spot as she ushered the two to sit. “So what’s been happening since Karkat had gone over?”

Gamzee opened his mouth; “Nothing she’s all motherfucking fine. Kurloz got it out of her that she had mad at Karbro cause he touched my laptop. We’ve figure out some motherfucking rules of her’s too. Shes a bossy tiny motherfucker.”

Rose smiled in a odd way. “Yeah and what does your brother think she’s like?”

Gamzee shrugged before he spoke. “Kurbro calls her a brat. She likes motherfucking scaring us is all but she motherfucking hates Karkat though. He was the first motherfucker she attacked.”

Rose hummed lightly as Gamzee continued telling her what you were like from what Kurloz described you and some on with your ‘hiding’ spots. Rose’s face changed slightly. “I see your concern Karkat.”

Karkat huffed as he crossed his arms. “Good know what do we do about it?”

Rose hummed as she looked over at Dave who was listening. “We’ll do a communication session. I would go but she’s violent with you then it’s best me and Aradia don’t go just in case we set her off. I’ll ask Aradia to send Sollux in her place and my dear brother will go in mine. Gamzee make sure your brothers out of the house as well.”

Gamzee looked confused but be nodded. “What’s a motherfucking communication session?”

Rose went to speak which Dave did for her. “Some freaky *Ouija Board shit my man.”

Gamzee hummed lightly as Rose explained farther. “Yes eloquently put David... You will be opening up a channel between us and her or them but as much fun as I’m sure it sounds to you it is very dangerous. So you must be careful and all those involved such be warned this is not a game or a toy.”

Dave sighed as Karkat rubbed his eyes in a stressful manner. “Rose you know they hate being to serious.”

Rose looked at Karkat before speaking. “There is nothing wrong with making sure they don’t get possessed. I extremely dislike having to do exorcism Karkat and I’m sure your father would not like to it as well. Or do I need to remind you about Sarah?”

Karkat snorted before looking away as Gamzee looked at her. “But as motherfucking long we take motherfucking care and motherfucking follow the motherfucking rules it’s motherfucking fine right?”

Rose nodded; “Yes and who knows you may not get a bite.”

Gamzee snorted; “We will my wicked sis.” Rose just smiled at him before the teens dissolved into more conversion and planning. After the better day planning and phoning around they had gotten everything ready for the communication session as the three called it. Even though they had to wait a couple of weeks for Gamzee’s father to leave for work trip to the next town over for the day.

On the day of the session Gamzee had sent Kurloz out to go with Mituna somewhere for a bit well he did some work. No sooner had Kurloz left had Gamzee heard a knock at the door. As Gamzee opened his door he seen his friends there. Gamzee smiled before he gestured the others into the house as they held things to make it look like it was one big project group to dismiss the adults. As news of anything weird or bad happening in town like to spread like wild fire in the town. Gamzee ushered everyone into the sun-room for this communication session.

You had come down since it was odd that there was anyone coming over as neither Gamzee and Kurloz had spoken about it. So you were curious on what people he was bring into the home and to say you were unhappy was a understatement.

As everyone moved into the house and got some form of settled in the room before getting things together for session as you watched. Nepeta pulled the blinds with Terezi, Equius and Tavros were lighting white candles on the table and around the room , Dave and Sollux was setting up the video camera and recording devices, and finally Gamzee, and Karkat were drawing salt circles in a couple of places in the room.

Once everyone was finished and in there area’s with the lights off is when Dave opened and placed the Ouija board on the table with a real silver coin on it before handing Karkat the pointer before Karkat spoke. “Alright before fucking start this shit ground rules. Believing in it or not think that you are only going in with good interactions in finding out what’s in Gamzee’s place. Do not take your fingers off this. Do no challenge the spirits or tell them to do something outside here. And for the love of all that is holy fucking listen to me and Dave when we fucking tell you fucking something.”

Karkat placed the pointer in the middle of the board with his two fingers on it. “Who fucking else will join me I can’t fucking do this alone.” Gamzee moved sitting next to him as Sollux and Tavros follows suit. “This’ll fucking do. Now before we start a fucking pray.”

Dave opened Karkat’s personal Bible up. “Everyone repeat please.” The girls smiled as Equius rolled his eyes copying what Dave said. “The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death; I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.”

At that point David closed the book and spoke some more. “We would like to talk to good spirits and good spirits only. Negative energies are not allowed here. No spirit is allowed haunt, terrorize or mess with me or my loved ones as we embark on this session.”

Dave nodded at Karkat as he grabbed the pad of paper. Karkat nodded back starting the session. “Follow my lead.” Karkat and the others followed as he moved the pointer three times counterclockwise as he was speaking. “Ouija, Ouija, Ouija.”

Karkat settled the pointer to the middle as he spoke again. “I ask if there are any spirit here in this house with us. If there are I ask you to come and speak with use by moving this device our fingers are on. Point out what letter’s in which to spell out what you want to say or move it to the yes or no place on the board.” Karkat closed his mouth as Gamzee watched. He felt nervous about this he couldn’t help it.

You floated a little up to look at the board they had set up causing you to cross your arms. What a strange device it was pulling you in but not at the same time. You wrinkled your nose lightly as the weak medium spoke. “Is there a spirit in this house that would like to communicate with us.”

You wanted to move the pointer to no but you floated there till he asked Gamzee to speak. “Is there all up and a motherfucking spirit here that would like to communicate with me.” You hummed before you moved the pointer to yes.

As the pointer started to move two of the boys jolted out of fear the yellow one you didn’t like seemed to shout. “Stop pushing it.”

Karkat glared at him. “No ones pushing the planchette, it is.”

Dave spoke as he wrote down. “The pointer is pointing to yes.”

Gamzee looked at Karkat who glanced at him. Gamzee asked you lightly. “You motherfucking good or motherfucking evil?”

You frowned a little how do you answer that. You moved the pointer to the middle of yes and no before you wagged in back and forth. Tavros stuttered a little at Karkat. “What does that mean?”

Karkat frowned as he looked at Dave. Karkat spoke, “Are you good or bad give us a straighten answer please.”

You frowned your brows as Gamzee spoke to Karkat. “What if it doesn’t know brother?” Karkat hummed lightly before you moved the pointer spelling out what you wanted to say.

Dave spoke up what you said. “It says,‘I doesn’t know.’ ”

Karkat rolled his eyes a little of course it doesn’t. Karkat sighed before he spoke. “Why don’t you know if your good or bad.”

You again moved the pointer around before everyone looked at Dave who can’t stop a smell on his face as he spoke. “I like scaring my boys and try not to disturb them when their sleeping.”

Gamzee smiled a little; “It’s tiny sis wicked bitchtits.”

Karkat frowned; “How old are you?”

Karkat glanced at Dave who held the same hope it wasn’t what they’ve experienced before. You moved the pointer to 8 which Dave gave a sigh of relief. Tavros spoke up; “What’s your name?”

You smiled spelling your name which Gamzee spoke. “Y/n? That’s a pretty name.” You moved it around to say thank you. Karkat nudged Gamzee a little before Karkat really started to ask questions to make sure it wasn’t a demon.

Unknown the the group you weren't but his questions stumped the hell out of you. You answered them to the best of you ability before Karkat was satisfied with the fact you weren’t at least a evil spirit or demon. But he did take what you said with a grain of salt. Gamzee was the only one to seem to ask questions as it was really information for him.

The session was going alright and the activity was good however it was a bit short lived when Tavros interrupted Gamzee with his first and only questions. It was an rather insensitive question about you being dead and if you knew this wasn’t your home. Dave and Karkat’s eyes grew widen before Dave cursed. “Tavros!”

Tavros flinched and took his hands off the pointer. “I’m sorry!”

Karkat swallowed heavily as the pointer didn’t move. Karkat looked from Dave to Tavros before something caught his eye. He turned looking front to see you with a very, very angry look. He knew they were in very deep trouble. “Tavros fingers on the-” Karkat didn't get to say anymore when living rooms table, chairs, and what felt like the house started to shake. That was before a book went flying at Tavros which had everyone even Karkat take his hands off the pointer to duck.

Everyone jumped away from the board as it shook and started moving on it’s own. Sollux shouted; “It’th moving! Why the fuck ith it moving!”

You were angry how dare they talk to you like some mean person. You just wanted them out of your house now. You moved the pointer to the words as you spelt out what you wanted them to do. Dave was wording the words out. Gamzee looked at Dave who spoke; “Get out!”

Gamzee spoke as he seemed to be the only one not getting things throw at him; “What brother?”

Dave dropped the pad of paper as more then just Dave wanted to ran out of the house when the lights started to flash on and off and the glasses on the table started to fall off the table.

Dave shouted at Gamzee “It’s saying get out, Makara!” As soon as Dave shouted Gamzee’s last name everything went still. You looked wide eyed at the youngest boy he had the same last name as you best friend and partner in crime. You never knew there last name why would you it wasn’t like they called each other by there last names. You moved the pointer to see if it was spelt the same.

A heaviest swept into your tiny form as one of them spoke. Nepeta hissed in fear as she held onto Equius who was sweating; “It’s moving again!” Everyone looked at the pointer and saying what it was spelling out, ‘M-A-K-A-R-A.’

Karkat spoke as Terezi trembled beside him. “What the fuck do you want with fucking Gamzee Makara?”

The pointer seemed to pause before it moved around again. Tavros was floored lightly as Gamzee opened his mouth. “Bitchtits!” As it spelt out HB a couple times before big brother Makara. Gamzee licked his lips; “How do you know my dad?”

You didn’t know what to feel but you started to cry. Karkat looked around at the others as he knew they heard the crying too. You ran from the room to your hiding spot in the attic causing the room to feel a lot lighter then it was before.

Dave looked sick as he looked at Karkat. “Kitkat is it gone?”

Karkat frowned as he spoke. “It’s gone... She must be hiding somewhere or went back through.”

Tavros sat on the couch as did Sollux both lost strength in there legs. Dave sighed loudly as Gamzee looked in different about the whole thing. He had a ghost that had been taunting him and his brother is the same ghost that knows his father. It is unnerving to say the least. Who did his dad know that died as a tiny motherfucker? As Gamzee sat there running thoughts through his head Karkat seemed to give the others moment to collect themselves.

Terezi unwound her arm from Karkat’s arm to laugh about it before giving a death grip on Nepeta’s free arm as she and Equius waited to get out of the room so they could leave from the life changing experience to say the least. Both Sollux and Tavros were stunted on the couch looking at each other.

Both had shivers run down there spines as Dave crossed his arms across his chest. “Good shit neither Aradia or Rose weren’t here she would have killed someone or them. Rose is going to have a field day with this.”

Karkat moved to the board; “Gamzee, Tavros, Sollux hands now. We need to say goodbye or else.” Tavros trembled and Sollux placed his hands on the pointer unwillingly as both Gamzee and Karkat had no problem. Karkat spoke as he forced the pointer to goodbye. “With the power of the light and holy spirit protecting me I end this session and close this portal. I thank whatever being had communicated with us and we apologize for making you angry. Goodbye.”

Karkat and the others held onto the pointer to the goodbye part for a couple of moments before Karkat sighed. “You may take your hands away now.”

Tavros took his hand away before he and the others follow. Karkat lifted the pointer off the board as Dave handed him the box for the board to be put away. Karkat was very gentle as he placed the board away and the pointer.

The others stood there as Karkat busied himself and Dave started to burn *sage and fanned it around with a feather as he spoke. “ All my peeps listen up well. I don’t care if you admit it or not but if you afraid of what just happened take this time to pray for protection from your god. Make sure you clear state with your prays that is your world, your life, and your loved ones. That you only wanted to talk to the spirits and that you are in control in this realm. And for all those who what more then that Kitkat’s got holy water which I’m sure he wouldn’t mind using for extra protection.”

Karkat glared at Dave before sighing everyone but Gamzee moved for it. Karkat looked at Terezi who was first as she all but moved to him first. Karkat pulled his holy water out from him back pocket. He dabbed a little of it on his fingers before he moved placing it on her and mumbling the protection.

Once he was done with everyone in the line he spoke. “Alright fuckass’s your good to fucking go but needless to say don’t tell anyone about this. I’ll see you all at school or talk to you on skype later.”

Karkat watched as his friends filed out of the house looking as scared as stones or laughing it off to cope with what just happened. The only one who didn’t leave was Dave as he turned to a wide eyed Gamzee. Karkat sighed looking at Dave; “Scared stiff?”

Dave shrugged; “Don’t know. Hey Honk-man, anyone home?”

Gamzee blinked up at Dave before speaking. “Bro, Bro what do I do bro? Is it like evil or-”

Dave looked at Karkat he wasn’t used to this part of the experience as he was used to experience board users. Karkat moved to Gamzee before kneeling down to look at him. “First fuck-ass chill out. You’re not going to do anything there’s nothing you can do.”

Gamzee moved to speak but Karkat continue. “But if it helps you any she wasn’t evil just lost and confused little kid. Tavros pushed her a little to far the question is all.”

Gamzee question; “Then what motherfucker was with that other motherfucking shit?”

Dave answered this time; “To make sure nothing else came out of the Ouija board that could hurt us, you, her, and your family. It’s all normal routine for a Ouija board session.”

Karkat nodded as he rubbed Gamzee’s leg in a comforting gesture. “Yeah so fucking relax. We’ll fucking show Rose what fucking happened then figure out what to do from there alright?”

Gamzee nodded as Karkat stood up. “Yeah brother... Yeah okay. I better motherfucking get up and all up and motherfucking clean this motherfucking place up before my motherfucking dad comes home and call Kurloz.”

Karkat nodded as Dave grabbed his sister board before he spoke. “Well that was interesting been a while since I was in weird shit. I’ll go home and get the stuff from Sollux to show Rose. You want a ride Kitkat?”

Karkat shook his head; “No it’s alright douche bag I’m going to help Gamzee clean up.”

Dave shrugged; “Suit yourself man. See ya!”

Dave waved as he stepped carefully over the salt circle and walked out of Gamzee’s house. Gamzee looked at Karkat who grabbed the broom. “Well don’t fucking stand there dipshit!” Gamzee jumped a little before opening the windows to air out the smell of sage from the room. Thankfully with Karkat’s help he got the room and smell cleaned up for when Kurloz came home.

As his brother walked into the house however he seemed to frown this didn’t slip by Karkat or himself. Gamzee told Kurloz who was there what had happened and why they had found out. Kurloz was surprised that you knew their Father. Karkat question if either of them had said his name before but Gamzee said that they never said there father’s nickname. It was a personal thing that there mother only did. So you had to know the family or have a connection some way.

Karkat gather as much information from the pair as he could before leaving them for the night. Which left Gamzee and Kurloz with a strange pit of sadness in there stomachs. The feeling stuck with them for weeks and weeks. As well all your activaty seemed to drop to almost nothing and the only thing they heard was sobbing at night sometimes. Which at first the two thought it was a bit of a blessing at first no scares or actively but as weeks past it wasn't so good. They had related on you much more then they feared you. You had brought a sense of disruption to there routine which they enjoy.

It broke Gamzee because even when you scared the hell out of him and Kurloz you seemed to warm up to them but now you were distance and the place felt cold like it wasn’t home at all with you there. But more importantly his brother his older brother who was always his stone and the happy one was so sad. He was with drawn from him and there father. He was depressed if Gamzee could call it that. Kurloz would tell him what you were doing and other stuff like that.

Which made him feel worse so Gamzee did something he never thought he would do. Gamzee went down the halls of his school looking hell bend on finding Karkat. When he found him Karkat was struck silent as he must have looked all crazy like. Gamzee grabbed Karkat by the arm and pulled him into the stair well before talking to him. “Motherfucker I miss our tiny motherfucking wicked sis. Motherfucking reverse motherfucking we did to make her all up and motherfucking sad.”

Gamzee looked at Karkat as the other spoke confused; “Wait, wait? What do you mean you miss her?”

Gamzee looked down; “I miss her brother. I miss how much fun it was with her around. Yeah it was scary as a motherfucker but it was motherfucking fun. I mean my tiny motherfucker used to turn on the motherfucking TV, scare the living motherfucking shit out of my brother by popping out of walls but nothing happens now. It was motherfucking like I had a wicked tiny sis.”

Karkat frowned greatly he really didn’t think provoking a spirit was a good thing to do even more so using himself as bait to do so. Karkat voiced a little; “Maybe she crossed over?”

Gamzee shook his head; “No tiny sis is still there Kurloz sees her walk the hallways up to the attic. He says she’s sorrowful and confused feeling like. It hurts brother, it fucking hurts that I hurt her so much.”

Karkat crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not helping you Gamzee. I’m not playing bait for a spirit.”

Gamzee frowned; “Brother she isn’t a demon! She’s just a tiny little motherfucking brat. Please Karbro I’m begging ya motherfucker.” Gamzee got on his knee’s in front of Karkat in the middle of the stair well. “Please help me out. I just need you to bring her out of whatever we did. I motherfucking don’t want to hear my Kurbro saying how sad she is or motherfucking seeing him sad too. You’re the only one that can help bro please!”

Karkat being flustered from Gamzee’s comment and actions. “Enough! Fine, fine I’ll help you just stop being so fucking weird Gamzee!”

Gamzee smiled before getting up and giving Karkat a best-est bro hug he could manage. “Thanks my best-est crabby brother!” Karkat groaned as he was stuck in Gamzee’s hug which is when he wondered vaguely how he got himself into problems like this.

You meanwhile were currently curled up in Gamzee’s closet weeping your heart out. You had been forgotten again by your best friend of all things. He had lived and moved on well here you were waiting for him and your parents that had forgotten you too. You sniffled still upset over the events three weeks ago.

To you time was hard to gauge as you didn’t sleep anymore or count days. To you what felt like hours was in the mortal realm weeks maybe even months. You curled up into a ball in sorrow as fresh sensation of tears pricked your eyes. You were a sad little ball and what made it worse was the fact you were stuck here and you were never getting out. They people you’ve come to bug and scare so much would leave you alone or move.

You’d just be forever lost and no one cared if you were. You were hurt by the session and you were hurt by Gamzee who you liked as a older brother figure. You just didn’t know what you were going to do. You peeked up from your knees as you sensed someone walk into Gamzee’s room.

You heard the soft chatter of two people before that medium power in front of your closet door. Karkat had knelt in front of Gamzee’s closet so is knee’s were on the carpet as he pointed the *Video Ovilus at the closet as he placed on his mother’s glasses for them to see what you say to him.

Gamzee knelt down with him only on the back of his heels as Karkat spoke. “Hello?”

You sniffed as you look at your closet door hearing that weak medium again. You thought about him before thinking that had he not hurt you enough. What did he want know other then to remind you of everything you’ve lost and how you were forever waiting for your parents.

Karkat waited for anything before he was gentle in how he spoke. “I’m sorry we hurt you; we didn’t mean too. Gamzee only wanted to see who you were as Kurloz was the only one to see you a lot. We just want to talk is all. I’m Karkat you’re still Y/n right?”

You looked as you seen Gamzee’s hands opened the closet door. You stared at both of them before you looked at Gamzee who look very, very sad. Karkat spoke up; “Use the device in my hands to go through the words in it and tell me what you want to say. I can see it then it’ll be easier for you I’m sure.”

You wiped your tears lightly before moving your hand through the device you could feel words form from the tiny amount of energy you out into it. Karkat stared at the corner before the first word popped up in quick order. “Yes is Y/n.”

Karkat nodded which Gamzee gave a tried smile. “ Oh good you know Gamzee and Kurloz have been very worried about you Y/n. I heard from Gamzee that Kurloz’s seen you very sorrowful and crying why is that?”

Karkat waited for a minute or two before you popped up the word. “Sad... My friend is old. Left behind.”

Karkat frowned; “What do you mean left behind?”

Gamzee frowned his brows as you triggered another set of words. “Dead. Forgotten about. Alone. Sad. Hurt.”

Gamzee spoke up. “Wicked tiny sis you aren’t forgotten about we remember you. I’m all upset that a wicked sis like you past but you’re not all up and alone. Me and Kurbro are here. We’ve motherfucking missed you my tiniest wick sis. And I bet my dad hasn’t forgot you too.”

Karkat smiled a little at your words; “Missed me?”

You looked at him confused as Karkat spoke up. “Yes they’ve really missed you hell I miss this goof talking about you. You’ve been like this for weeks from what Gamzee tells. He’s even missed you turning off the hot water to turning on the TV.” Karkat played a little as he gasp; “Think about all the Cow and Chicken shows you’ve miss it’s a good thing that me and Gamzee bought you a DVD to caught up.”

You stood up forgetting about your emotional woos as you thought about what he said. As you spoke having Karkat laugh. “Oh no!” You looked at the time of Gamzee’s clock to see you would have to that day missed only a half hour of it. You raced down ignoring Gamzee and Karkat as you went to the living room well the boys knelt there as Gamzee had asked something.

Both looked at each other went the TV downstairs started to make noise. Gamzee smiled; “Thanks brother.”

Karkat smiled before shaking his head. “No problem just careful what you wish for Gamzee.”

Gamzee brushed him off as he got up. “Motherfucking want something to motherfucking eat my wicked crabby brother?”

Karkat shrugged; “Why not I want to see what this shows about.” Gamzee smiled as he ignored the feeling in the back of his head he was going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since and you seemed to had changed your attitude. You had made some sort of peace between Gamzee and Kurloz as they were very kind in making you feel better. Which you guess them being your best friends kids kinda helped as they were just as tough as there father though it was hard to get over.

You found out how fun they could be instead of terrorizing and scaring them you played and annoyed them. You loved and you mean loved making there item’s and keys disappear but most of all their father’s keys. Which was funny and entertaining to them and you as the three of you would watch your Kurloz and their father tear the living room and kitchen apart only to find them in the bowel where he placed them.

You had even made good friend with Karkat. He was nice once you both accepted each other even more so he would help you set up some pranks for Gamzee depending on how mad he was at the other boy. But Karkat also gave you things to do like a blue ball to play with and throw down the stairs thought more importantly he let you had someone to talk to or hear you.

It wasn’t all the time but once and a while he would which was enough for you as no one had heard you in a long, long time. You missed talking with other people as you couldn’t with Kurloz since all he could do was see you. But what you did notice was you need for attention and horsing around was effecting the very people you were holding so dear to you.

And since your world was wrapped around Gamzee you had been effecting him the most. You weren’t taking his energy or anything like that but you were keeping him up all night to play or bugging him. So he was getting very little sleep at home and often had to sleep at school where Karkat started to notice the problem.

Which at the moment Karkat was currently looking at Gamzee who was asleep on his desk drooling all over it. His friend looked tried as hell as he slept there. But Karkat didn’t care as he was hungry as he snapped at Gamzee. “Hey fuck-ass get up class is over.”

Karkat kicked the desk leg which had Gamzee snapped his head up. “Motherfucking sad miracles...”

Gamzee sat up as he rubbed his eyes with a tried look before he glanced up at Karkat who was glaring at him. “Lunch!”

Gamzee huffed as he got up grabbing his back and following Karkat out of the classroom. It was a quick trip to the cafe where Karkat found Sollux to sit next too as the boy saved the group a table.

As Gamzee sat down he curled his arms in to sleep even as the others piled into the table for lunch Karkat nudged Gamzee’s leg. “Why you all fucking tired for?”

Gamzee looked at Karkat before moaning in self pity. “Karbro, brother she wouldn’t let this motherfucker here sleep. She takes my blankets and moves them down or sets off my alarm. If I motherfucking all up and though she was bad before this is motherfucking worse. It’s like she motherfucking wants to motherfucking play all the time.”

Karkat snickered at him as Sollux glared slightly. “You both talking about that fake thtunt you pulled?”

Gamzee frowned as Karkat ignored Sollux and spoke with a bit of humor in his voice. “She’s bored dumb-ass give her a toy to play with or hell fucking leave the TV on. Trust me, you give her something to play with and she’ll stop bugging you and that silent fucking brother of yours.”

Gamzee pouted; “It’s motherfucking that simple?”

Karkat nodded; “That fucking simple.”

Gamzee sighed as he thought what was the worse that could happen. Gamzee groaned as the lunch bell rung signaling lunch was over. Terezi and Dave snickered at him as Karkat cackled. “Come on fuck-ass sleep never killed anybody.” Gamzee pouted as he felt himself being dragged my Karkat and tavros to his next class. This was so not much miracles as he thought.

It was night by the time Gamzee got home as he stop at the local toy shop for a small and tiny stuffy toy. As he walked through the main door he was greeted by his father who was just scooping out dinner instead of Kurloz. “Where were you motherfucker?”

Gamzee sighed as he through his bag to the leg of the table as he sat down in his chair. “Motherfucking at the motherfucking general shop dad. This motherfucker here bought some more paper and motherfucking toy that Nepeta motherfucking wanted for her motherfucking birthday coming up.”

Gamzee lied a little bit other wise he’d get a whack for being stupid. His father just hummed lightly as he placed a plate of food down in front of him before calling for Kurloz.

Gamzee watched as his father sat in his assign chair as Kurloz had almost wrapped to the kitchen and settling down. Gamzee was going to start to eat when his father pointed a fork at him. “Gamzee if your motherfucking crushing make motherfucking sure you don’t motherfucking knock the bitch up.”

Gamzee blushed as he shouted; “Dad!”

Kurloz looked at Gamzee before blinking as he snickered as his brothers embarrassment. Kurloz moved his hands to gossip with there father about who he was crushing on. Gamzee groaned as he rested his head on the table in defeat before nibbling on some of his dinner like a sad puppy.

For the rest of the night Gamzee was picked on by his father because he could. Gamzee didn’t get any rest till his father had gone to sleep early that evening as he had just come back from a business trip and was tried. Unfortunately he kind of envied his father for being able to sleep the night which brings him to his currently place on his bed.

Gamzee had stayed up to finish a report for school which was hard enough but you made it a bit worse by annoying him and now he had to go to sleep. So this was going to test Karkat’s theory and Gamzee’s hoped it’s work. Just like clock work Gamzee looked at his closet as the door rattled a little to let him know you were there and wanted something.

He palmed the child’s toy in his hand before stared at the space in front of him. “Hey there ghostly sis can you up and let this wicked brother here sleep tonight? I’ll all up and leave this for you to play with for a trade off.”

You stared at him with a glance before looking at the toy. You hated when they went to sleep it was boring to watch them move around. You frowned before looking at Gamzee he did look really tried maybe you had been being a little annoying to him and Kurloz to play or tricking them. At least he was nice enough to give you a toy to play with as it wasn’t like you had any of your own or anyone else to play with. You guess you’d be a bit nice and let him sleep for some of the night.

As Gamzee sat there waiting for a sign before he placed the toy on the floor beside his bed. It was already eleven o’clock and he wanted to sleep after feeling like he waited enough Gamzee moved into his bed and flipped up the blankets he turned to face the wall. Slowly as his eyes started to shut her heard the some tinkering sounds of the toy he got you.

Well you went to play with the toy however you smiled before tinkering around with it having more fun then what you though you would have. You moved from your spot to under the bed to get the other toys that Kurloz had left under Gamzee’s bed for you. It was so you stayed out of his room but you didn’t know that. So as you pulled out the other toys before playing with them as well. You were having so much fun in fact that you didn’t notice that Kurloz had come in to say goodnight to Gamzee as he was going to bed too. All he seen was Gamzee in his bed asleep with you moving around tiny toy cars around the stuffy.

Kurloz’s lips moved into a smile before the smell of burning wood and smoke caught his nose. He frowned a little before shaking his head. It was a spirit scent which made him a bit curious as he closed the door leaving you both alone.

As Kurloz walked into his bedroom his rubbed his chin in thought. He knew that spirits often take on the smell of flowers but was it possible that those who were stuck could take on what smell they died with. He hummed as he sat at his desk instead of going to bed. He would have to look in the towns records at the library for you and the history of this house with fires maybe then they can say where, when, how you died, and what relation you were to there father.

Which then he was struck with another thought he then would have to communicate with you. Kurloz tapped his finger on his desk thing about it how would he communicate with you when he couldn’t hear you and you didn’t understand sign language. As he sat there Kurloz looked at his boy magazine an idea popped into his head. How do all killers make letters by letter cut outs why didn’t he do only with word cut outs. Kurloz grabbed a piece of paper before he started to write words for him to cut out. He was rather proud he thought of that.

As the night fade to day Gamzee was awoken by this alarm of all things. He groaned as he slapped his hand around to stop it. Once he turned it off he laid there with his hand on his alarm soaking in a couple more minutes of sleep but it wasn’t long before he was hit in the head with something.

Gamzee opened his eyes just a little bit as he looked behind him to see one of his old toy cars on his bed. Gamzee frowned before looking up to see a few in the air before another fall this time on his face. He jolted up to get whacked in the face with his old stuff Goat-dad. Gamzee sighed as he grabbed the old stuffy toy. “Yes tiny sis I’m up.”

Gamzee yawned as he moved getting up from his bed in nothing but a sleeping shirt and boxers. Gamzee stood there for a moment and stretched before he looked on his floor. Every toy car he had was out and in prefect alignment by color. Gamzee huffed in a dry laugh as he placed his old stuff toy on the shelf beside his bed; “Playing all night sis? You should know better the that.”

He gave a happy lazy smile at the pile before he flicked on his laptop to charge for school. “Motherfucking make sure you clean up tiny sis; I’m motherfucking going to get a shower.”

Gamzee grabbed his towel and walked out of his room without anymore then that which caused you stood there with a frown. Not only was he late for the morning routine but he didn’t even say what a good job you did on the design of his cars. You frowned before going into the bathroom to make him pay.

You took one step in the bathroom door before turning and taking a step out. If ghosts could blush you knew you’d be doing it. You placed your hands on your face before mumbling out loud. Well that was awkward for you and Gamzee but he didn’t know you were there.

You shook there till you heard the gurgled throat clear. You looked at see Kurloz staring at you with a raised eyebrow. You looked down sheepishly before pointing from Gamzee’s door to the bathroom. Kurloz tilted his head when you made a hand motion you had seen many of the other older kids made at one time or another.

Kurloz blushed for you thankfully as he looked at the door to hear a grunt before the sound of flushing and someone washing there hands. Kurloz shook his head trying to clear the image he know had. You giggled at him before he gave you a one eyed look as mild annoyance.

Kurloz sighed before going to ruffle your hair only to get the odd sensation up his arm as his hand went through you. You smiled none the less knowing what he was going to do. Kurloz smiled a little back before humming as he moved his hand away before curling his finger in a come here motion as he went to his room. You looked at Gamzee’s room before looking at Kurloz who went into his room. You knew you had to clean up your mess but your curiousity with Kurloz over weighted that. You moved and walked into Kurloz’s room to see he had something on his desk.

As he seen out faze through the door he beckoned you to his side. You walked over as he turned in his chair. You frowned as you looked to see a pile of cut out words. Kurloz moved some around which you read. You were eight so you knew how to read. You looked up at Kurloz with a smile as he told you through the cut out words he was going to be late coming home. You nodded before you pointed out some of the words he had there to relay your answer. It was harder sure but at least you both could understand each other now.

You both looked at the door as you heard Gamzee whine before something hitting buckets. You giggled as Gamzee was cleaning your mess up which caused you to move from Kurloz and through the wall to Gamzee’s room as Kurloz sat there watching you he smiled this was going to be a good day. Which he was surprisingly right about; Kurloz had a very good day at school and even with his father who had to give the both of them a ride to school because both were late for the bus. Kurloz was even lucky as when he got to the Library they were able to provide him with what he needed.

Which was where Kurloz was at the moment at a table with a couple of big and dust books in front of him and currently he was turning the pages of the whole records for towns house ownership's but more importantly his house’s ownership logs. What he found was a list of ownership in the property dating back all the way to the 1900’s.

Kurloz placed the book down flipping on another book with the list of names of marriage licenses and births. He was quick to find your name full name. After finding that key information he went to the newspaper data base looking for information of your death. He didn't have to go very far as he found a old 70’s newspaper article on with your first name on it but more then that his own name.

Kurloz frowned greatly as he read the article before sorrow and dread ran through his bones. You and your parents had dead in a fire that was in the same place his father lived as a child. They were living in his childhood home and there dad didn’t even remember. It had sadden him to read that the deaths were ruled as accidental as none of the fire alarms were working but the landlord was charged with negligence causing death. Kurloz bit at his nail lightly as his eyes scanned that the building was repaired and remodeled in the after math.

Which he then understood why you could been asleep for so long when the former owners could change things back or two much so they disrupted your sleeping energy. This thought caused Kurloz to wondered if that was keeping you in the building. You knew you were dead but the cause of your death as so fast you didn’t know what did it. It was a idea if he and Gamzee could bring you closure maybe just maybe you could be sent to the other side as children shouldn’t be stuck in a limbo. But first he would have to talk to Karkat first that angry boy was a open book of knowledge.

Kurloz looked at his watch to see what time it was if he wasn’t back at a certain time you would no doubt raise hell on Gamzee and the house. He seen he had enough time if he went home now to not only get home but to catch his brother in his mid-time talk with Karkat. Kurloz quickly packed up his things and checked out some books before he headed home.

It was a quick hop, jump, and skip away from the library thankfully and as he walked into the house it was quiet. Kurloz ran the bell to let Gamzee know he was home before he moved placing his bag beside Gamzee next to the table as he walked into the living room to see your ghostly form running down the stairs as if happy to see him. Kurloz smiled at you as he walked up and into Gamzee’s room.

Kurloz knocked on the door to get his brothers attention which caused Gamzee turned in his chair to see Kurloz had come in. Kurloz waved at Karkat on the screen before he moved his hands at Gamzee. Gamzee nodded lightly; “Hey Karbro?”

Karkat droned out; “Yeah Gamzee?”

Gamzee turned slightly to look at Karkat as he said the question Kurloz motioned up. “Kurloz wants to know how well of spirit knowledge you have.”

Karkat spoke; “Enough my mom’s a ghost investigator and medium and my dad and uncle are Priest’s who deals with this stuff normally. Why?”

Kurloz moves his hands to fast for Karkat to keep up when Gamzee starts speaking. “What do you know about ghosts being unable to cross over due to the fact they don’t understand how they died. Does things happen like that or is it something else?”

Karkat rubbed his chin lightly thinking about it. “Normally ghosts can't cross over because they don’t understand that they are dead. I’ve never heard of ghosts not being able to cross over knowing that they are... Why do you ask?”

Gamzee spoke again for his brother. “Kurloz says Y/n understand she’s died but why is she still here then.”

Karkat frowned before rasping. “It could be that she doesn’t know how to cross over. Ghosts who have very tragic or traumatic deaths are often lost or confused but this is an adult in normal terms. For a child I would assume that she needs guidance to go over or something is keeping her there. I could steal my mother’s spirit box and we could do a session with Y/n to figure out more. But there’s no grantees she knows anything.”

Gamzee frowned as he spoke for himself; “Still motherfucker better to motherfucking try at least.”

Karkat nodded lightly. “I’ll get some things set up for it. When’s your dad away next?”

Gamzee looked at Kurloz who motioned before Gamzee nodded; “Three weeks from now but he’s off for a art show for a day on the weekend in two weeks from now.”

Karkat crossed his arms before humming. “Alright we’ll do it then hopefully we’ll figure out whats happening. I’ll let Rose now what’s going on too to get some of her input encase we need her. So we’re still up for some gaming tomorrow though fuck-ass?”

Kurloz smiled as he left his brother alone after as he got what he needed from Karkat. As he stepped out into the hall he seen you go out through his door looking for him. You seemed to be worried as he wasn’t in his room. Kurloz hummed at you which caused your worried frown to turn into a bright smile.

You moved to him with a smile as your lips moved as if you were telling him something important it was a bit of a downer for the gentle-hearted teen. He nodded along none the less as he walked to his room with you on his heels. Kurloz felt it was his duty to help you as you had giving Gamzee so much joy as he didn’t remember the last time Gamzee seemed so lively since their mother had past on.

Kurloz seemed to zone into reality when he felt goose bumps go up his arms and legs. He looked to see your had your hands on his giving him a concerned face. Kurloz chuckled before giving a lazy smile. Who knew the same spirit that terrorized them would the very spirit that made them feel whole. It was going to be a a heavy blow when they sent you on but Kurloz knew you’d visit.

For the next couple of days you watched as Gamzee and Kurloz seemed dreadfully busy you never heard the doors open and close so much even when you were scaring people out of your home. The only upside to it was Karkat was coming over nearly everyday and you liked that. He was nice and he always talked to you since he was somewhat like Kurloz but he could see you off and on more so when you had a super charge of energy.

Currently though you were up in Gamzee’s room trying to drain his charging battery. You closed your eyes contracting on that as you could feel the electromagnetic energy run through your spirit and essence. You sighed it felt good to feel it. Gamzee knew you were trying to drain his battery as he sat there for the fast three hours at the 50 percent charge. “Yeah wicked sis you better all up and stop the wicked leech seed you all up and doing. Karkat’s all up and motherfucking coming soon so you can’t be scaring our crabby brother.”

You hummed before knocking on his desk side in understood action command. Gamzee smiled as little as he glanced at his laptop clock. “Beside my tiniest ghostly sis it’s almost Cow and Chicken time.”

You laughed of course how could you miss that. It was graved into your routine with them. You moved from Gamzee’s side to Kurloz’s room to make sure everything was alright in his room as he wasn’t home yet before you disappeared to check the rest of the house for when Karkat came. Gamzee still talked on and on not knowing you had left his room.

He stopped talking though when he heard his phone ring and the door knock from down the stairs. Gamzee got up as he went down knowing who it was. As Gamzee opened the door to see Karkat standing there with Sollux who looked unhappy to be there. “Why is Solbro all up here with you?”

Karkat sighed; “It’s to much to explain to you fuck-ass. Just know he just recording this shit.”

Gamzee knew you didn’t really like Sollux but who was he to argue with Karkat. “Alright my wicked brothers come on it and to the motherfucking living room. Kurloz is motherfucking at the library with motherfucking Meulin and Porrim for a motherfucking test. He motherfucking can’t jump that motherfucking shit.”

Karkat shrugged it wasn’t that much of a lost than a inconvenience certainly but it was a good thing he had the spirit box. Gamzee moved as so the pair could come on it and set up. As Karkat walked into the living room the TV flicked on by itself which had Sollux jump as did the channels which were being flipped.

Gamzee laughed looking at the time. “Easy my yellow brother it’s just motherfucking toon time. Don’t motherfucking worry about her you motherfucking do what your motherfucking doing.”

Gamzee moved onto the couch to watch your show with you. You smiled seeing Karkat here you liked Karkat but at the moment you ignored him and the boy called Sollux as your show was on and nothing was going to stop you from watching it through. Heavens be darn you will trip one of them down the stairs otherwise if they tried.

You laughed was the Cow was following ducklings in some sort of herding instinct. Just as Chicken was about to talk Sollux turned off the TV. You frowned as Gamzee who was watching it too spoke up. “Hey brother, we were motherfucking watching that.”

Sollux rolled his eyes as Karkat watched from his spot in the door way of the Sun-room where they were setting up. “Yeah you and-”

The TV flicked back on before Sollux turned it back off which you flicked on again before moving a basket with Kurloz’s yarn that was on the bookshelf beside the TV to fall on Sollux. He make a bit of a flustered sound as Karkat laughed at him. You laughed as the other had trouble getting the yarn off him. Gamzee had got up to help when you tripped him onto the more thinner boy sending both onto the ground in a hep of yarn and swear words.

Your laughed was strong enough for Karkat to just faintly catch which caused him to smile as the TV flicked on again just a bit before the show ended. Karkat finished what he was doing before he went over to two the fallen boys out of the mess you down them in as Gamzee wanted to destroy as little possible of the yarn.

It took a minute or two but Karkat got them both out of the yarn cage. Gamzee disposed of the basket back to it’s place on the bookshelf as he this time turned off the TV which was playing the next cartoon. Sollux made himself comfortable in the seat closes to the Sun-room doors so if need he could pan the camera to the living room or move to the stairs.

Gamzee and Karkat sat a cross each other. Gamzee looked at the table to see a pencil on it and a strange box. Unknown to the three boys you had moved into the same room to see what they were doing. You watched as Karkat turned on the odd device which made a funny sounds it almost sounded like a radio in a washing machine.

Karkat looked at Sollux who nodded at him signaling the camera was recording. Karkat looked at Gamzee who smiled. “You first Gamzee.”

Gamzee licked his lips lightly wishing his brother was around. “Tiny sis you motherfucking here?”

Karkat moved his hand away from the box the sound of the machine sweeping was all the sound waves for three teens to heard. Gamzee frowned as Karkat spoke covering the box again. “Y/n use this device I’m holding to talk okay? It’ll help us listen to you. Are you in here with us and if so where are you?”

Karkat voiced his hand away before they heard your small voice. “...Beside you...”

Sollux’s eyes went wide as Karkat smiled a little looking around before covering the box again. You smiled it was a long time since you heard your voice but you shook your head clearing out the though as Karkat spoke again. “Can you make something move to show us were beside me?”

He moved his hand off the box as you spoke up right off. “No!”

Karkat frowned a little before he sighed doing the same routine again. “Do it to scare this guy right here he doesn’t believe your here with us. Come on, do it for me and Gamzee please pretty girl.”

Sollux shouted as he moved. You made the pencil on the coffee table wiggled a little before you spoke. “...Kitkat... No power...”

Gamzee was floored by what he was hearing before he looked at Sollux who looked like he wanted to piss himself. Karkat smiled; “It’s alright thank you Y/n.”

Gamzee licked his lips again. “Tiny sis why you all up and motherfucking still here?”

You paused slightly as you didn’t know how to answer him. You felt sadness bubble up into your being before you gave a crying sound they could hear. You mumbled through the device which was easy to manipulate.“I don’t know...waiting... Mommy and Daddy...”

Karkat frowned; “How do you feel Y/n? Where do you feel safe?”

You paused for a moment thinking about it before you spoke. “Lonely... Confused.... But happy.” Neither got to say anything when you piped up again. “Gamzee, Kurloz, Karkat makes me happy... But safest in my *hidey hole.”

Karkat frowned as Sollux spoke; “What’th a hidey hole?”

You frowned before you growled which came over on the strange box. You didn’t like him as much as he dismissed you. You hated being dismissed more then someone in your home that you didn’t approve. Karkat started at Sollux who shuddered. “Don’t worry about it tiny wonder but he brings up a point where’s your hidey hole? Where’s your safety spot can you show us?”

You paused before a second thinking about it. You could show them in was in the wall in Gamzee’s closet. It was your hidey hole as it made you feel save and hopeful. As the boys waited for a voice but as time wore on Karkat was nervous that they pushed you to far. But all of a sudden they heard a ball roll down the stairs which caused Gamzee looked at Karkat as Sollux stood up with the camera recording to catch it.

It wasn't long before they seen the pictures move as you headed up the stairs. Karkat stood up next as the three boys followed you. It was a rather quick trip to Gamzee’s room. Karkat and Gamzee filed in without little problem however when Sollux came into the room it was a different story.

The boys watched as the door moved open before Karkat watched as you slammed the closet door closed getting angry. It seemed they were passing the point of bothering you and to the point of danger. It seemed you didn’t tolerate Sollux’s presence near your spot. You rattled the doors as your angry voice came up from the box; “No! No! Mine!”

Karkat turned to Sollux who was freaked out. “Sol yeah can you like leave and go wait down stairs for us.”

Sollux shook his head before he found a pen thrown at him. “Y-yeah thure... I’ll be outthide inthtead!”

Sollux literally ran out of Gamzee’s room and down the stairs which caused you to settle as both boys could feel it. You opened the closet door from them as Karkat held onto the camera as Gamzee moved some stuff aside before speaking. “Left or right?”

Both boys turned there head to the left side of the wall as they heard a knock. “In the wall my wicked little sis?”

Your voice summoned up from the spirit box. “Don’t know...” You stood there was both boys huddled into the closet which made you feel dreadful.

Gamzee sniffled lightly; “Do you smell smoke Karbro?”

Karkat sniffled lightly before nodding. He moved from his spot sniffling in the hallway only to find nothing. “It’s fine I think it’s memory.”

Gamzee shrugged not knowing what the meant as both started to break apart parts of the wall. During the process you whimpered and started to act up as if they were really doing something they shouldn’t. Both activity ignored as they worked it didn’t take long till Gamzee found one part of the wall was hollow. “Karkat it’s hollow here and there something all up in it.” Karkat frowned greatly as he carefully reached into it and pulled whatever it was out.

As Karkat pulled it out he and Gamzee paused seeing inside the wall was a half burned stuff toy. It was a cute little w/a at one time but know it looked odd and old. You frowned lightly why was your most favorite toy burned. You sat there as the boys looked at each other before cleaning up the side of the wall so it wasn’t a mess. Well they had cleaned up you were knelt where your toy was staring at it confused and upset. After they were done Karkat looked at the toy again to see a wisp of you looking. “Y/n?”

You seemed to glare at him before the spirit box cracked in a scream. “NO!”

Karkat watched as you vanished with a little more then a cry. Gamzee had covered his ears that hurt from how loud you were and when he uncovered his ears he called for you. “Tiny sis!”

Both looked at the spirit box as nothing came through the box. Both sat there trying to get you to talk for what it seemed like hours. Karkat looked at his watch to see it have been over an hour. He sighed as he placed the stuffy toy onto Gamzee’s desk as he turned to spoke to him. “She’s properly hiding Gamzee. She needs time alone... Let’s go down stairs and talk about this and give Sollux his camera back.”

Gamzee looked at Karkat who moved to him and placed a hand on his arm. Gamzee closed his eyes before nodding he wanted to be with you but he figured it was best to do as Karkat said at the moment. Since he knew more about ghost limits then he did. The two went down the stairs and as they did so they chatted. Gamzee was a bit unwilling but Karkat needed to make sure he understood all of it. “Looks like Kurloz was right about the fire. I wondered if it has anything to do with Y/n. Did your brother say anything else at all?”

Gamzee shook his head; “Naw Karbro he didn’t but he seemed fucking nervous though. Like the motherfucker was hiding something.”

Karkat hummed as they both walked onto the front porch. Sollux looked up at then a bit scared before he frowned; “I’ll take my camera now.”

Karkat smirked before handing it over. “Aw douche-bag scared?”

Sollux cussed at him before huffing as Gamzee smirked himself a little. “It’s alright brother creep shit.”

Sollux scoffed; “To put it lightly GZ, tho what happened?”

Gamzee frowned answering; “Intense motherfucking shit my yellow brother.”

Karkat nodded lightly; “Show Aradia what was recorded and get her take on what happened then send it to Rose too. I think we’ll Aradia’s knowledge and Rose’s powers to fix this.”

Sollux nodded before he went to leave. “Jutht to let you both know, you thtupid athth aren’t getting me to do thith again.”

Karkat crackled in a laugh. “That’s what you think.”

Sollux waved as he went home getting to do what he was asked too and a new footage for his records. Karkat waited till Sollux was out of ear shot before he spoke. “Show your brother the doll and get his take on it he may be able to find out when it was made which would help prove or hinder the process.”

Gamzee nodded lightly before he spoke up. “What do I do for my tiny wicked sis in the mean time my crabby brother?”

Karkat hummed; “To tell you the truth Gamzee I don’t know. The best option is to leave her alone unless she comes to you. Right now though she’ll be more confused and hurt then anything. I would choose my action lightly if I were you it’s been a big day for her and all of us...” Gamzee nodded as he thanked the other boy who smiled. “Well someone has to save your fucking ass besides she’s kind cute when she’s not trying to kill you. Shame she died she would have been a cute kid...”

Gamzee frowned before nodding. “Yeah Karbro but she’s our cute ghostly motherfucking tiny sis.”

Karkat gave a half smile knowing Gamzee might go to you anyways. “I’ll talk to you more later. I’ll go home and look up some more things in my mothers books and the internet. Go take a shower you sink.”

Gamzee laughed before he pushed Karkat lightly. “You too motherfucker.”

Karkat cackled as he walked away with a wave. Gamzee smiled as he waved back before heading back into his house. He moved before looking into the living room. He paused before he cussed he forgot he would have to repair his wall before he dad got home. Gamzee ran to the garage looking for the plaster to hopefully hide the damage.

After a quick patch up job to his wall Gamzee moved to the kitchen to throw the now empty container out. As he past through the living room he paused. Gamzee paused because the TV wasn’t on. He looked at the grandmother clock to see that it was suppose to be on at this time. Gamzee moved to the TV as he flipped on Cow and Chicken for you before throwing out the container and headed up stairs to have a shower.

Gamzee knew where you were as Kurloz had found you going into the attic once or twice by accident. Gamzee shook his head before pulling down the string to get to the latter to go against what Karkat had said. You meanwhile were huddled into your spot by the window upset. You sniffled lightly you were so confused and now so angry. It didn’t make any sense you don’t remember a fire so if you don’t remember then it never happen it was a lie!

You wiped the ghostly tears from your face as you heard Gamzee. “Tiny sis? Hey I’m sorry to bother you my wicked little ghost but I wanted to say I put on your show for you and that I’m motherfucking taking a shower so don’t motherfucking peek. I’ll motherfucking know if you do!”

You could see Gamzee glanced around a little not like he could see you. You couldn’t help but giggle slightly how would he know anything he couldn’t see you. But he issued you a challenge and you were going to accept it regardless from how you felt your ghostly pride was on the line.

Gamzee glanced around a little to see if he sense anything move but when he did he figured you heard him at least so he continued on with his plan. After putting away the latter and grabbing his towel from his room.

As Gamzee walked into the bathroom and closed the door before he got unchanged then stepped into the tub to get a shower. As he turned on the water to what temper he waited and started to bath in the water. You giggled as you walked into the streaming bathroom. You being you with a challenge took Gamzee’s towel and placed it in the toilet water before moving to the tub.

You snickered as you reached your hand through the glass window keeping your eyes away from Gamzee of course because boys are not something you looked at as they were weird looking all there extra parts. You shook your head focusing on the task at hand. You turned the hot water off as you popped your head in to watch his face.

As soon as the ice cold water hit his back he jumped shouting like a skinned cat. You giggled as you moved to go the other way. Gamzee looked through the glass to see your tiny shadow moving around. Gamzee moved to turn the hot water back on as he shouted; “Come tiny sis I don’t need to freeze or shrink.”

Before Gamzee could touch the hot water it seemed to go from Ice water to boiling water which caused him to plaster himself into the wall in between the water from the shower head and the wall. “Y/n! This wicked righteous brother here doesn't want to be a lobster. Come on I was all up and nice to you my tiny ghostly sis.” You giggled before turning the water to a prefect temperature for him. Gamzee sighed as he moved away from the cold wall. “Just you wait tiny sis when you bath I’m all up and going to motherfucking screw up your water.”

You shook in laughter at him he was what your old friend would call a goof. Ghost didn’t bath for plain reasons but instead it caused you to feel much better because as along you were with him, Kurloz, or Karkat you didn’t feel as lonely or confused as you normally did when they weren’t home or here. After torturing Gamzee a bit more for the fun of it you left him alone with no more then scribble on the steamed up mirror.

Gamzee now jumpy at every little sound had a less then enjoyable shower even though it was good to see you were all blue about what had happened earlier. After finishing with his shower Gamzee palmed off the water before he opened the glass door and grabbed Kurloz’s towel because you soaked his. As he dried off his face Gamzee looked at the mirror which in it was a backward thank you. Gamzee smiled as he continued to dry himself off. “You’re welcome tiny sis!” Gamzee yawned before putting on more chilling out clothes for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile Kurloz had been at the library looking up some bits of information on child spirits. He had booked marked and learn new things that he never did before. As he walked out however a very terrifying sight met him. His father stood outside as one of the women where talking to him. Kurloz licked his lips as he noticed she was holding a book he had been using for the newspapers.

As Kurloz stepped up the women smiled; “Oh Kurloz! I was just talking about you to your father. I was telling him how much of an interest you had been having in the history of the town and the older buildings. I didn’t place it together you were HB’s son. I must be losing my head.” She laughed as Kurloz sighed he was about to lose his head in a minute. “Well anyways I wouldn’t keep you both have a goodnight! It’s nice to see you again HB don’t be a stranger at the local pub!”

She waved as she went off to her car. Kurloz looked up at his father as he moved closer. His father almost sounded like a lion from how his voice rumbled in anger. “Just you wait till we get home.”

Kurloz shrank a little as his father walked away from him to the car. Kurloz felt he had more then just step on his fathers toes but crossed him. Like is mother used to say. ‘A elephant may never forget but your father will never let you regret it.’ He didn’t want to find out what she meant and hopefully he wouldn’t if he played his cards right.

Gamzee was chilling in his room as he found you were now bothering him just because you were you it still you stayed clear of your little hidey hole in the closet. Gamzee just finished is skype chat with Karkat for the evening when he heard the door open from down stairs he moved from his desk taking the toy gently to go show Kurloz what it was.

You followed Gamzee and went a head of him to greet Kurloz too but you stop short seeing who was there with him. You turned to stop Gamzee but he flew down the stairs shouting; “Kurbro! Look what we found in the-”

A sudden angry growl had Gamzee stop in his tracks. What he thought was just his brother wasn’t Gamzee was also staring at his father who looked very, very unhappy and angry. “Gamzee I’m motherfucking going to motherfucking lose it on your motherfucking ass if I motherfucking find you motherfucking destroyed motherfucking walls again.”

Gamzee gulped heavily as he gave a nervous laugh. “B-but dad one of my clubs had hit the wall and it was h-hollow and l-look what I found inside it!”

Gamzee presented the stuff toy which had didn’t help matters any if anything it made it worse. You seemed to hide behind the wall to the living room as Kurloz couldn’t move fast enough as there father whacked Gamzee in the face with hard back hand. “Motherfucking brat! Why would you fucking play with matches have I taught you nothing!”

Gamzee made a wounded sound as he held onto his cheek. Kurloz palmed Gamzee’s face as the other had tears welled up. Kurloz pulled Gamzee in close to him as to protect him. Kurloz knew his father never could keep his temper from his hands because there grandfather was the same way. Kurloz flinched lightly which caused him to looked at the living room wall you seeing fearful e/c eyes staring at there father who was huffing. “I should beat both your asses! I have had more then enough of these problems with the both of you!”

HB curled his fists more then ready to whack them both in the head like he often did. But he looked down at the old looking toy on the floor which made his insides twist seeing it. It was identical to the one from his childhood which they had stop way before Gamzee and Kurloz’s time. “Where did you find this!”

He knelt down grabbing the toy as Gamzee sniffled; “In t-the wall... One of my clubs fall and hit the wall of the closet. I... I seen the eye shining so I broke a little bit of the pieces off to see what it was and...”

Kurloz wiped Gamzee’s tears making an comforting noise from the back of his throat. There father shouted; “And what motherfucker!”

Gamzee whined; “And I wanted to show Kurloz cause he said this place had a fire and it really did!” Gamzee shouted hurt if anything he wasn’t used to getting the hand from there father. “Why motherfucker! Does it mean something to you?!”

Kurloz didn’t get a *hand in when his father threw the toy onto the couch before he grabbed both of them by the shirts and quite literally chucked them into the living room. “Fucking brats. You want to know? Huh! Big tough man! Well let me fucking tell you then motherfucking little brat!”

HB dragged both boys by the scruff of the shirts. He threw Gamzee onto the couch and Kurloz into his normal chair. You peaked a little from the chair as Kurloz looked at you then his brother who was looking up a bit fearful to his father. It was a little more aggression then what they were used too. There father took a spot on the couch as he snapped up the toy and shoved it into Gamzee’s face. “This motherfucking thing right here is a motherfucking stupid fucking thing!”

Gamzee shrank a little as his father huffed before shaking the toy instead of his son. “Motherfucking piece of motherfucking blasphemous fucking stupid-” He snared as he looked at the toy before he looked at his sons before looking down at his hands at the little stuff toy. “You want know why this fucking this is a problem motherfuckers?! Huh!” Gamzee nodded as did Kurloz.

HB looked at them as shame and guilt bubbled deep into his veins as his eldest seemed to be patting the arm of the chair. HB sighed heavily as he spoke telling them the story of his first murder thought no one called him that but he always did. “When I was fucking a tiny motherfucker I motherfucking had a wicked motherfucker she was the bitchtits when it fucking came to playing pranks and shit but she fucking had a attitude motherfucking problem when it came to what was hers. Anyways we both fucking played with each other we were to fucking pea’s in a motherfucking pod. We were always together Y/n and I. She often called my Big brother Makara as I was older then her by a year. I’d call her tiny sis cause she was fucking tiny. But everyone on the street called us fucking HB and HP meant more at the time as Hell’s bodyguard and Hell’s princess I’m sure. The meaning changed when I got older of course to Highblood as you both know. But though little fuckers that me and Y/n would been fucking together forever back then...”

Kurloz signed fast what happened but there father seemed to drop a little of his rough act even his voice changed like it dropped all the fiery rage he had just a couple of moments ago. “Me and Y/n fucking lived in the same building my dope of parents didn’t fucking care what I did. So one night I fucking get my wicked game on with some matches. I fucking don’t know what happened but one moment I’m fucking holding a match the next my fucking rooms on fucking fire. I fucking flew out of there so fucking fast my parents ran out too. But the fire alarms didn’t fucking work in that shitty place and I had to watch from outside as one of the neighbors had a hold me back as Y/n and her wicked parents were killed in that fire. I had still hear there motherfucking screams for help and for Y/n.”

HB looked at his boys before putting on the face. “Some weird fucker must had put the motherfucking toy in the motherfucking wall. Fucking creep asses.” Kurloz frowned it seemed he understood his fathers almost religious routine know. Considering once every two days he was checking on the fire alarms and made sure that both boys had latter’s to get down from there rooms.

As his father stood up kurloz watched as he shook the toy some before walking away with it holding much like a infant as he seemed dreadfully gentle with it then what he normally was with any object or them. Gamzee felt your presence disappear as he looked at Kurloz to signaled Gamzee that you had disappeared. Gamzee frowned as he looked at his father retreating back. “W-what do we do bro?”

Kurloz rubbed his chin lightly before wagging his finger as it had an idea. ‘Leave her alone she and dad needs to come to terms. Let you friend Karkat now about what has happened and keep track of her. Till we think of a plan to deal with her.’

Gamzee frowned; “What do you mean deal with her bro?”

Kurloz looked at Gamzee before signing. ‘She’s stuck here Gamzee. She’s stuck in this best we need to send her onto the next plain.’

Gamzee jerked a little before getting a bit mad. “Well we aren’t doing that to my chillness sis!”

Kurloz went to sign again but Gamzee stormed up into his room having none of it. Kurloz sighed deeply as he walked his brother storm off in anger. Kurloz would have to explain to him the harm it was for you to stay here.

As Gamzee stormed up to his room he could see his fathers door open which he ignored as he went into his room before he slammed the door. You had being in the closet peaked through it to see Gamzee pacing around in anger and he wasn’t the only one. You pouted as you left the two boys as you wanted to be alone for the night to process your own feelings without there’s influencing you.

You didn’t notice how long you were sitting in his closet for when everything was too quiet. You frowned to see the moon was up and everything in his room was dark. You moved from the closet and onto his bed to see if he was alright.

You glanced at him before going to Kurloz to see he was asleep at his desk with a light on. You frowned before going over to the battery light and drained it of it’s power to turn it off. You felt tingly afterward like you just downed a whole two pound chocolate bunny on your own.

You moved the needles and other things away so he didn’t hurt himself by accident. You patted his arm before heading back to Gamzee’s room. As you went back you had went almost straight to the bed to lay down with him to see some form of closeness as you thought of things again.

You looked over at Gamzee who sighs in his sleep when he feels the bed dip and something lay beside him. He groggily speaks. “Good to see you’re back tiny sis. Have a miracles night...”

You looked turned your head at Gamzee who is back asleep. You had been hiding in the closet for the last week or so unknown to you. You were very upset to say the least. You didn’t know what you want now. You know before that you were died but you didn’t know how you died and now you were lonely that meant that your parents were somewhere you could never get too.

But more then that you felt horrible that your best friend in the whole wide world felt like it killed you. It was an accident he never meant to do it and maybe you should let him know that. You disappeared from Gamzee’s bed and moved up into the hall before going down to there father’s room. You pushed your head through the door slightly to make sure he was alone. Sometimes you would see a pretty lady with him but she was a bit to shiny for your eyes and she would give you such a sad look if she found you with Gamzee and Kurloz which was when you hide in the closet for the day when she was around.

At the moment though you found this time he was alone which caused you to smile. You couldn’t believe that the scare man was your best friend Kurloz. You moved to his bed before sitting on the corner of it watching him. You closed your eyes before tapping into his dream. You were weak power wise but you had absorbed enough from the boy’s electronics that you could make an try at it. You curled your hands up into fists as you contracted on him.

Unfortunately you couldn’t do it well enough and you were only strong enough to put in suggestions into his dreams. You gave him a bit of heck for being to much like his father when he was angry about thing and how he treated your brothers but more importantly you told him stop feeling guilty you didn’t blame him and he shouldn’t blame himself.

After doing what you had too you stood there watching him toss and turn for a bit you left is room and went back to Gamzee’s for the night and life for them moved on. The boys found that there father seemed to be more relaxed then they had ever in there lives even when there mother was round.

Gamzee had reported what was going to to Karkat over the computer. As Karkat relaxed in his chair with Gamzee and him face to face on Skype. “How’s things been there since?”

Gamzee wrinkled his nose as he frowned; “Not good brother my ghostly little sis is all motherfucking quiet though. I feel bad for her Karbro I mean to be gone that long and all up and waiting for parents who crossed over. It ain’t motherfucking right.”

Karkat frowned lightly; “Well since it wasn’t your father’s guilt that was keeping her there or keeping her parents away maybe there’s something else keeping her. I mean ghost children shouldn’t be here maybe something’s keeping her there. Does Kurloz know if there’s other ghosts there maybe?”

Gamzee shook his head; “Naw Kurbro is all up saying he’s only seen her and remember Rose sis said that she was the only sensed one in the house. When she dropped by before mid-terms. ”

Karkat frowned before leaning back on his chair before he looked at his friend as he seen ghostly e/c eyes staring at him through the screen before they disappeared on him.

Karkat smiled before waving which caused Gamzee to look behind him to see no one. “That’s fucking creepy motherfucker.”

Karkat laughed lightly as he moved his foot to scratch his ankle. “No fucking asshole it’s normal when your fucking parents are a ghost investigator‘s medium and the other is part of the church.”

Gamzee frowned; “Fucking creepy miracles. You see wicked tiny sis?”

Karkat nodded before pointing to the spot. “Beside you, she’s watching is all.”

Karkat typed an question into the box and told Gamzee to not speak it out loud. He asked if he had come to an choice about what to do with you as you seemed you may need help crossing over. Karkat huffed as he spoke. “How’s your mechanic class going?”

Gamzee sighed as he typed back his response to the chat box question saying he had no clue yet but he told him what Kurloz thought would be best. “It’s fine Karbro. I all up and like it when I’m waist deep in a engine. Damn dirt thought dad is all up in my wicked self about getting the oil stains out.”

karkat snorted; “Yeah I would too dumb ass.”

Gamzee and Karkat chatted to each other about mindless things just to bore you enough to left. Karkat hummed as he seen Gamzee’s door move slightly signaling you were gone. Karkat was going to talk more then his mother came into the room. “Karkat Dinner!”

Karkat sighed as he moved around in the chair. “Alright Mom!” He turned back to Gamzee. “I’ll talk to you more later about it.”

Gamzee nodded before winking at him. “Have a miraculous night my brother.”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah night fuck-ass.” Karkat signed out before shutting down his computer and going to get dinner.

Which Gamzee was left staring at the screen before he sighed and went to Google to look up some thing about children ghosts and how it was best to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hidey hole - a bioshock reference it’s a hole in the wall where the little sisters go to be protected from the evil of rupture. They hide there for protection as you do. 
> 
> *Kurloz didn’t get a hand in - Well Kurloz doesn’t talk so he can’t get a word in but he speaks through his hands so that’s why it’s a hand in. Kinda making a bit light of the issue going on.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks since then and Gamzee finally came up with an answer. He had been trying to tell Karkat but every time he tried something came up. Finally when they were at school Gamzee found his chance. As the bell rung to go home Gamzee found Karkat and tore him away from everyone saying ti was urgent. Karkat wasn’t too happy but he let it slid as he was just flirting with Terezi.

As both boys walked home Gamzee looked at Karkat as he spoke. “Hey Karbro?” Karkat hummed as Gamzee continued; “I fucking think it’s best to get her to the next plain motherfucker. She motherfucking doesn’t belong here and if we motherfucking move then well motherfucking would have to leave her and I don’t fucking want that.”

Karkat glanced from Gamzee to the floor. “I’ll fucking email Dave then see if his sister isn’t up to help us.”

Gamzee frowned; “Dave sis? I thought she just like this motherfucking stuff.”

Karkat shook his head; “Rose is a medium I’m sure I told you before dumb-ass. We all knew it she can see and talk to the dead well I can only see them once and a while.”

Gamzee shivered; “ Kurbro sees her all the time too. No wonder dad left this place is fucking weird bro.”

Karkat laughed before punching Gamzee’s shoulder in a buddy way. “Asshole and make sure your brothers there. We’ll talk about it more tonight.” Gamzee nodded lightly as they continued to walk home.

You meanwhile were in Kurloz’s room on the floor being bored out of your ghostly mind. Kurloz was boring you as he had been sitting in the same spot since he had come home early at lunch. You glanced up at the ceiling before letting yourself faze through the floor a little and walked around like some sort of shark. Kurloz seemed to notice as only half your face was out of the floor. He smiled before pointing at his bed before finishing the one doll in his hand.

You sighed as you moved onto Kurloz’s bed as he was busy working on some sewing at his computer table. You smiled seeing the dolls were of the people he knew. Kurloz hummed as he tugged on one last string finishing the latest doll. He hummed as he turned in his chair to you before moving his hand. You couldn’t read what he was saying but he flashed you to doll to see it was like you. You smiled; “It’s me!”

Kurloz got up as he walked over and set in on his bed for you. You knew he couldn’t hear you but that was okay. You moved to touch the doll to feel the doll’s material but you couldn’t feel it but you could understand the weight. Kurloz moved getting up as he patted your head only to have it go through you which caused a shiver down his spine.

He moved his hand away to smile before going back to his spot and finishing the other dolls he had let to do for his fashion class. You sat there till you heard the door slam close and Gamzee’s shout. “I’m home!”

You smiled as Kurloz looked at his door before at his bed to see you’d disappear. He heard Gamzee coming up the stairs before a door slammed closed and Gamzee’s laughter. “Hey there tiny sis. I’m not going into our room right away I got to talk to Kurbro for a moment.”

Kurloz turned in his chair as his door opened. “Hey Kurbro can I have a word for a moment?”

Kurloz nodded before signaling. ‘Sure what’s up wicked brother?’

Gamzee signed back to him to keep it private. ‘I told Karbro that we’re going to send tiny sis to the next motherfucking plain.’

Kurloz’s eyes raised slightly. ‘You know I can’t do that-’

Gamzee shook his head. ‘Naw my wicked brother Karbro got Dave’s wicked medium sis to help she’s sent off children ghosts before my righteous brother.’

Kurloz hummed; ‘Powerful one?’

Gamzee gave a shrug. ‘I don’t know but she can talk to them.’ Kurloz made the signal for powerful. Gamzee sighed as Kurloz commented. ‘When are you both going to do it?’

Gamzee licked his lips. ‘Well when dad goes for a day or two business trip. Do you know when he goes next?’

Kurloz nodded sightly. ‘Next week on the 25th.’

Gamzee nodded before smiling as he spoke. “I’ll let Karbro know then thanks my brother. Oh Karbro says he wants you there too for some motherfucking weird power thing or something. I motherfucking gazed over.”

Kurloz gave a laugh which if you weren’t used to sounded like a deep bass thump. Gamzee winked at him as he moved to talk to you and to let Karkat know.

As Gamzee moved into his room he found some of his stuff missing or on the floor it seemed you got bored waiting. Gamzee frowned as his Goat-dad was on the floor. “Hey my tiny wicked sis you can’t be throwing Goat-dad on the ground cause you’re mad at me.”

Gamzee held over and picked it up before dusting it off placing it back on bed. Gamzee turned his head at his desk as the paper weight that his father made for him rolled on his desk. “Come on tiny sis.”

Gamzee seen it rolled around as if you were playing with it rolling it just to the edge to roll it back if to bother him. Well Gamzee watched on you snickered it was his fault for taking so long. Gamzee was fun to bug as he gave you the best expressions Kurloz just smiled at you and fluffed you off and HB ignored you when you did anything even though it was fun to make him doubt his beliefs. You zoned back to Gamzee when you heard the Cow and Chicken theme song play on Gamzee’s TV.

You smiled rolling the paper weight back before climbing onto his bed to watch the program. Gamzee watched as the bed indented which caused him to laugh little as he flipped on his laptop to let Karkat now. It was a while and he was talking to you till the he felt the hairs on his arm stand up but a pencil rolled off his desk and moved to the door before it spun around. “What’s up?”

Gamzee stands up before he moves to the door opening it as he does so the pencil stops moving as he found his father on the other side of the door. Gamzee opens his mouth then closes it. “H-hey Dad what’s ah got you all up and outside my room for?”

HB narrowed his eyes as he pushed opened the door before looking around his room opening the closet and checking things. “Who the fuck you motherfucking talking too motherfucker.”

Gamzee smiled; “I was motherfucking talking to my wicked brothers and sister from school but I making needed to motherfucking bleed the lizard dad.”

HB looked at his youngest before he glared at the screen before narrowing his eyes at his son. “Fine motherfucker but you motherfucking come down to the motherfucking kitchen afterward dinners motherfucking ready.”

Gamzee nodded before he sighed in relief that his father took what he said or it would be really hard to explain with being sent to the doctors. You held your breath even though you didn’t need to breathe. You popped your head from under the floor to see Gamzee’s father stock back down stairs.

You weren’t totally afraid of him but he was way to much like his father. You paused as Gamzee walked through you to the bathroom to go. You moved up from the floor and sat on the floor thinking about how it looked for him like he was talking to himself and about your own parents.

You sighed heavily before going into your closet and curling up feeling bad that you were getting the boys into trouble so you kept yourself in there for the rest of the night as punishment. Gamzee founded that night you were very quiet but you didn’t seem to come out for the rest of the week. Which wounded the boys as they knew they didn’t have long with you.

Gamzee and Kurloz didn’t get any time to explain to you what was going to be happening as the weekend was business with there father getting stuff ready to leave before a three day trip and getting ready for finals. On the day of the plan Gamzee had to wait till his father left for work before he rang Karkat’s phone. As Gamzee busied himself with that you were settled at the TV with Kurloz watching your show because heaven forbid they try to change it on you or don’t let you watch it.

You palmed the carpet under you missing the feel of it. Kurloz seemed to look at you before humming. You looked behind at stare at him as you product the doll he made. You smiled before moving up and onto the couch with him playing a little with the doll. You both looked up when you heard the door open and close. “Karbro welcome!”

You moved standing on the couch to look over the seat part seeing Karkat taking off his coat and trying to get Gamzee off. “Karkat!”

Karkat looked up hearing his name only to see no one. He smiled before shoving Gamzee off. Gamzee straighten himself out as he watched Karkat walk over to the couch. Even though he couldn’t see you he knew you were there. You sat down on the couch as Karkat stared where you generally were. He narrowed her eyes as you giggled he could just hear a little of it. “Hi there brat and Kurloz.”

You waved at him as Kurloz did the gesture for you as well. Karkat moved the doll to the floor which you pouted moving through him to it. Karkat flopped onto your spot as Gamzee sat beside him. “You tell Rose?”

Karkat nodded; “After you phone I rang her up she’ll be over in a bit.” Kurloz nodded in a good, good motion as Gamzee sighed.

They were really going to do this; they were really going to send you off to a better plain. Gamzee had mixed emotions about it he was happy but sad at the same time. Kurloz did try to relief his fears and sorrow as if he felt it as would you. You were the sister Gamzee always wanted to have which his parents could never provide and he wasn’t the only one who felt it.

The three of them sat there for a while talking among themselves and so on to help each other get through this due to the emotional attachment they had with you. It was a while till the door bell rang which had Gamzee looked at Karkat as the door bell rang again. Gamzee got up off the couch as Karkat and Kurloz stood up.

You looked from the spot on the carpet where you move to hid behind Karkat who puts his hands on his hips. You peeked out from behind karkat as Gamzee came back talking to a girl. She almost instantly looked from him to Karkat then to you. She frowned before blinking. “I see... Well hello there.”

She tucked the skirt she had on under her bottom as she knelt down. Gamzee looked at where she was to see nothing before he frowned. Kurloz signaled to him she had seen you. Kurloz hummed before huffing lightly at Karkat who glanced at his one side to where Rose was looking. “It’s kinda rude not to answer her you know as she is one of Gamzee’s and mine friends.”

You huffed glancing down. “Hello...”

Rose smiled; “What’s your name? I’m Rose just like Karkat said and I’ve heard a lot about you.”

You glared at Gamzee who looks down sheepishly as he spoke explaining. “You’re just too fucking cute not too sis.”

You crossed your arms as Rose gave a light chuckle. “I should kick Gamzee and if you heard so much about me you should know my name.”

You challenge the girl as you would if you were alive. Kurloz snickered as did Gamzee as Kurloz moved his hands saying what you said to Rose and his thought. Gamzee nodded; “True that kurbro tiny sis got bite.”

Rose paused before sighing. “Well for all I know you could be a demon acting as a child. I’ve run into those before.”

You pouted before looking away mumbling loud enough for her. “I”m Y/n L/n and I don’t like you one bit.”

Rose’s smile turned to a halfhearted one as she stood up going to get bag. “That’s okay if you don’t.”

Kurloz moved to you as he knelt down presenting the doll he made you as Gamzee followed Rose seeing what she was doing as Karkat watched him before seeing just for a second you kneeling down to pick up the doll. Kurloz seemed to pat your head and brush it even though his hand would go through.

You were knelt too as you didn’t have the power to lift the doll. You both seemed to gesture to to each other as he couldn’t hear you and you couldn’t read sign language. Karkat looked from you and to Gamzee and Rose who had come back in a deep conversation about the two devices Rose had in her hands.

Gamzee looked on at Rose as she set down two devices on the floor that seemed to effect the energy in the room. Kurloz seemed to smile as the room flooded with energy you needed to manifest. Karkat jumped a little as they noticed the doll on the floor get dragged to in front of Rose. You gave her a sad look as she turned to you. “You’re going to send me away now...”

The four teens looked at each other as none of them told you anything so how did you know. Kurloz shook his head as Rose spoke. “No, no. Gamzee, Karkat, and Kurloz don’t want to send you away Y/n. They want to...” Rose paused for the right word. “Reunite you with your parents so you don’t have to be lonely anymore.”

You gave in a little; “Y-you can do that?”

Rose nodded; “Yup I can do that with there help; wouldn’t that be fun?”

You nodded before questioning her; “Can I take the doll Kurloz made me? I love it very much.”

Rose shook her head before commenting. “No I’m afraid not but I’m sure you can hold onto it till you go sound good?”

You nodded lightly as Rose asked you to step back a little as she poured salt around the four of them as she spoke. “Stay within the circle boys not that Y/n is a bad spirit but we have no clue what can come through the plains by accident.”

Even thought Karkat made a face like he didn’t agree he didn't argue as both Gamzee and Kurloz did as they were told. “Alright Y/n and gentleman we are going to start.” Rose smiled a little before offering her hands to the boys. “Take my hands one in each.” Gamzee gripped onto Rose’s hand as did Karkat. “Close your eyes and concentrate on the middle of the room.” Gamzee closed his eyes as did Karkat.

Karkat laughed since he had a bit of medium ability to see you almost right away standing there smiling. Gamzee had to concentrate really hard but in his mind eye he seen a bit of a small picture of the room before him. “Wicked little sis?”

The child nodded before smiling and rocking on it’s heels. She had the prettiest h/c hair and big doe like e/c eyes. Even in death he could still tell she had s/k skin from the arm of your small night clothes. You spoke to him as you came a little over but not close to the salt barrier Rose had set around. “Big brothers! I love you can we play again some time?”

You watched Gamzee’s face turn slightly as you talked it was like he didn’t understand you but Kurloz nodded as Rose spoke next; “She says she loves you and...” Rose paused giving a sad sound. “asks if she can come back to play anyone time.”

Gamzee chuckled as Karkat spoke for him. “Yeah pint-size you come and fucking bug the hell out of him.”

You turned your attention to Karkat before sighing. “I’ll miss you Kitkat... Thank you for helping me.”

Karkat sniffled lightly not needing Rose so much. You turned to Kurloz smiling he already said his goodbyes to you when Rose was setting up the circle. Gamzee waited longer with you but Rose spoke; “It is time... Concentrate the pair of you on a bright light to the next plain.”

As Rose and Kurloz more advanced cases didn’t need help in this compared to Gamzee and Karkat. You looked at them confused before light started to shine from the back of you before two people called out to you. “Y/n!”

You whipped your head seeing a nice big bright portal behind you. A big child like smile plastered your face. “Mommy! Daddy!” You took a step before pausing and setting the doll down on the ground. You pointed at it then to Gamzee before waving and running off into the light with your arm’s up.

The scene that the four teens seen was happy but sad at the same time. They seen a man wrapped you up into a hug and a women kissing your cheeks. Both seemed to mouthed something before bowing at them before walking into the light.

Rose sounded a bit chocked up as she spoke; “Now close the portal slowly dimming the light.” It took a couple of minutes before the four of them closed the portal. When it was closed Rose took her hands away from Karkat’s and Gamzee’s. She huffed lightly before rubbing at the tears in her eyes as if was very emotional for mediums to sent over children spirits.

Kurloz moved to her and patted Rose’s shoulders lightly in a comforting gesture as he smiled. Karkat wipes a stubborn tear away as Gamzee asks suddenly. “Who where those people that came for tiny sis?”

Kurloz looked at Gamzee before moving his hand for the symbol for parent. Karkat looked from Kurloz to Rose who answered Gamzee’s questions. “Her parents t-they have been waiting and looking for her for a long time. They were thankful that we did something like this for her.”

Gamzee frowned as Karkat placed a hand on his arm. “So no more wicked tiny sis?”

Rose shook her head. “No she’s gone to the next plain so no one comes back from there but she was happy to the end Gamzee hold onto that.”

Gamzee nodded though it did little. Kurloz watched from his spot in the circle. Kurloz hummed to catch Gamzee’s attention before he moved his hand signing you’d be back as a guardian for them maybe. Gamzee smiled a little before nodding. Rose left not long after with thanks from the two Makara boys.

Karkat slept the night over he couldn’t head home after that without crying. Even though the house felt calm and relaxed know it felt empty. But as time past it seemed that they got used to the feeling and learned to move on with there lives.

It had been years later when Kurloz was a day away from going to college when he rattled the bell to get Gamzee’s attention to the kitchen. Gamzee who was in the living room chilling and watching TV got up to see what his brother wanted. “What Kurloz? Can't a brother just chill and watch some funnies?”

Kurloz snorted before pointing at where his keys should be before signing. ‘Where did you put my keys?’

Gamzee gave a confused look. “Brother I haven’t touch your keys. Did you put them else where by accident?” Kurloz glared at Gamzee before Gamzee raised his hands in a surrender. “Alright alright I’ll help you look for them.”

As both Gamzee and Kurloz started to look for the keys both hear the TV change channels from Gamzee’s Simpsons to a child’s channel. “Next is Cow and Chicken! Mama had a chicken and mama had a cow-”

Gamzee and Kurloz freeze as they look at each other. It had been years since that had clicked on it was one of Y/n’s favorite shows she would switch the channels to on them till they gave up. Gamzee hesitatingly moved to the living room as did Kurloz to find of course nothing there.

Kurloz frowned before looking at Gamzee before signing at him. Gamzee nodded; “Tiny sis?! Hey can you put back Kurloz’s keys please?”

Kurloz moved from the living room to the kitchen where the keys were back where they were suppose to be. Kurloz rang the bell twice to let Gamzee know. Gamzee popped his head in to see Kurloz holding his keys. Both smiled before Kurloz winked at him having to get to his job to return his clothes.

Gamzee smiled as he walked back to the couch before flopping down on it as he made a mental note to tell Karkat later. “Welcome back, Tiny sis!” Gamzee smiled as he heard from his side a tiny child like giggle. Yup it was good to have the family back together.

**Author's Note:**

> *open doors then closed ones - what it means is that there more questions then answer. It’s a bit of a old saying. 
> 
> *Ouija boards - a device used since anicent times in which you had communate with the spirital relam with both demons and human spirits by opening a portal with the board. It is a very dangerous tool and should be treated and heavily researched before using. I personally would suggest staying away from it.
> 
> *Sage (white) - for more then truckey stuff and the truckey itself. It’s said to have spiritual propteys that clean cleanize evila dn negative engerys.
> 
> * Video Ovilus - a device paranormal hunters or ghost hunters use to communicate with with spirits and or demons. The select for the machine the word in what they want to say from it and it pops up on the special glasses for it.


End file.
